1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock, and more particularly to a clock having a playing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional clock comprises a main body, a face plate mounted on the main body, a time scale printed on the face plate, and a tumbler mounted on the main body and having a shaft extended through the face plate and provided with three pointers. However, the conventional clock only has a single function, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional clock.